Lalnastein's Monsters
by Krystal Enderheart
Summary: Lalnastein has been hit hard by the death of two friends. Being a mad scientist, he tries to bring them back form the dead via science. It does not go to plan, and does not end well for him, or his two friends. Written in a journal entries style, with a little bit of normal text at the end. Contains some Xephmadia, well it's implied. Rated T, because might be a little gory?


Lalnastein's Monsters

**A/N: A short-ish one-shot based around the tale of Frankenstein's monster, but with Lalna (Or Duncan) of The Yogscast. **

**Discalimer: I do not own The Yogscast, or their MineCraft characters. I do not own MineCraft either. The only thing I own here is the plot, and the name. **

**Now that's out of the way, on with the story as I should say! (I made that rhyme :)) Here, have a cookie! (::) Have two! (::) **

_Experiment STD (Stronger Than Death) - Day 1_

This is the starting point for possibly one of the greatest scientific breakthroughs in history. Today I begin my experimentation on all the sources i have found, and eventually these will come together to stop death once and for all. I'm determined to bring them back. Because I sent them there.

_Experiment STD - Day 5_

Sorry I haven't written in so long. For the past 5 days I have been working solidly. So far, I have tested the thawing process on three rats, all have come out with undamaged brains and organs. Unfortunately, when the rats were tested to see if their social behaviour had changed, the others did not seem to like them, and subsequently attacked and killed all three. I have also managed to find a replacement for their bones, these ones stronger and more flexible, so that once they are back I hopefully won't loose them again. The new bones have been throughly tested. By that I mean they have had a pistol fired at them, a laser, and have been dipped in corrosive acid. They have come out with only a few scrapes and dents. I feel I am making great progress.

_Experiment STD - Day 9_

Most things have been tested now. I found a liquid, that when mixed with a few other things of my own devising, creates a liquid similar to that of a human's blood. Wether or not this will suffice for Captain I do not know. We'll have to wait and see. I have also found a substitute for their skin. This stuff is made up of the exact same thing as their 'normal' skin, but is much thicker and stronger. I have tested it, and it can sustain drops from heights of 10m without bruising. Don't ask how it was tested. It was. I have tested the revival of eyes on a cow's eye, and found that when a light is shone onto the retina it responds. Hopefully I can keep their eyes, without having to take them out of the sockets. I have re-made their hair too, so that it never falls out. To make sure it stays the exact same colours as before, I have taken gene samples and spliced them to create the stronger hair with the original colour. I hope all these still work on the day.

_Experiment STD - Day 17_

It's been a while. I've re-tested everything, and made all the final things needed to restore them. I located them, and managed to get them here without anyone noticing. I hope to god she forgives me. I promised to make it up to her, for sending him there, so bringing him back out will hopefully suffice. I also prepared their equipment, but of course none of it works. All sharp things have been blunted, and all dangerous electrical objects they had have been repaired and disarmed. I hope to jog their memories, because with the short time they've been there, and the place they've been stored has meant that their brains are still perfectly intact and should withhold most information. If my calculations are correct, which hopefully they are, then they should just suffer some mild amnesia. All my tools to begin preparation are set out and ready, with multiple sets for each of them, so things don't get accidentally spliced or mixed. That could have horrific side-affects on the them. Preparation begins tomorrow, 8am sharp. This will take a while...

_Experiment STD - Day 44_

Finally done. After cycles of three days awake with 2 hours sleep in-between, preparation is finally complete. Their bones have been successfully replaced, as has their blood and skin. Their eyes have been restored, and have been confirmed to work. I checked, their brains are indeed un-damaged. Muscles have been replaced too. I will commence revival tomorrow, right now I need to sleep, and clean my lab coat... Possibly get a new one... I'll get a new one. People will be worried about where I've been all this time anyway. It's been more than a month since I stepped outside this very tower. I could do with some fresh air, and human contact. I think I'll go see Sjin. Yeah... He lives on a farm, he can keep me outside for a while...

_Experiment STD - Day 45_

I went to Sjin's farm yesterday after finishing my entry. It was nice. He got his old cat and dog back, I think they were called Charlotte and Jake or something. He was fairly nice to me, gave me some wellington boots. Said 'You never know when you'll need wellies'. Which is fair enough, I suppose. He started this new thing he calls 'Chilli Wowas'. Says that one of them helped him set it up. I think it was Captain, he's nice like that. Miner, he's more of the type who stays at his own place. That reminds me, I must take them to their place of work too. That might help jog their memories. Revitalisation will most likely begin tomorrow, I might invite everyone to watch. From a safe distance of course. The weather was nice yesterday, I think it's summer now. I've lost track. I've also lost my sanity, I swear...

_Experiment STD - Day 48_

It didn't work, god dammit! I invited everyone round, they all came. Even Rythian, Zoey and Teep, which surprised me. I thought they had nothing to do with either of them, and Rythian hates my guts. But that guys so shady and secretive he could be an enderman and we wouldn't know. Back on topic, when I activated the revival process, everything went to plan until the last moment. They didn't come back. I can't believe it didn't work! I did everything right, and nothing was damaged! I guess I'll have to try again. For now, they'll stay as they are. They don't exactly look normal, dead people with green skin, stitches all over them and their eyes closed. I have them hooked up to a machine that sends electrical pulses to their hearts, keeping it beating. Let's hope this is just a minor set back.

_Experiment STD - Day 56_

It worked! They're alive! But my calculations were wrong... They don't have any memories. So far, they're peaceful, but I must be extremely careful, I have no idea what's going on in their brains at the moment. She still hates me, because they're not the same. I'll keep trying.

_Experiment STS - Day 78_

Must be quick. They're loose. They are angry. They have weapons. They want to ki_ *the word trails off, ink is splattered on the page*

_Three days later..._

Hannah regretted it. She loved him, but this wasn't him. These were Lalnastein's Monsters, and she had successfully killed them. But they had killed their creator. Dr. Duncan Lalnastein.

She took her sword out of his chest, and stood up. She went and joined the rest of the Yogs, who were all preparing for the official funeral.

She had something she wanted to put with him. Her boyfriend. Xephos. And she also had something for his best friend. Co-worker. Honeydew.

**A/N: You like? Please ****review! I enjoyed writing this, hope you enjoyed reading it! :)  
><strong>**-K**


End file.
